


He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

by spickerzocker



Series: AO3 Tag Generator Drabbles - Round One [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickerzocker/pseuds/spickerzocker
Summary: Irrelevant games with sharpshooter's prizes.Prompt: Angsty Southern Fluff





	He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> I did other things yesterday, so I forgot to post. Sorry about that.   
> Hi Jack! *waves*

Jesse McCree flipped the shot-through coin over his knuckles.  _ He loves me, he loves me not _ with a sharpshooter’s prize. He switched the coin to his other hand, the click and scrape of metal doing even less to assuage his anxiety than the dulling of edges and shapes through worn leather.  _ He loves me, he loves me not, he will kill for me, he‘ll get me shot _ \- 

The scrape of a door interrupted his thoughts, the coin falling to the dusty floor, its origin and oracle forgotten. Jesse looked up, surprised. “Han? You’re back?” 

Hanzo grinned. “For you? Without doubt.” 

**Author's Note:**

> And hey. Thanks.


End file.
